


The Blame Game

by ThornWild



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, horny spike, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike runs into Faith wearing Buffy's skin, but he doesn't know that. The encounter leaves him pondering all the things that have gone wrong in his unlife since he came to Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blame Game

‘You know why I really hate you, Summers?’

‘Cause I’m a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun?’

‘Well… yeah. That covers a lot of it.’

‘Cause I could do anything I want, and instead I choose to pout and whine and feel the burden of Slayerness? I mean, I could be rich. I could be famous. I could have anything. Any _one_. Even you, Spike…’ She puts her hands on his chest, caressing the leather of his coat, and pushes him back against a pillar. Then she leans in close, looking up into his face with those intense green eyes, her back arched at a seductive angle. ‘I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up,’ she murmurs huskily, rolling her hips against him. ‘I’ve got muscles you’ve never even _dreamed_ of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne and you’d _beg_ me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don’t?’

He couldn’t answer, even if he currently had control of his own body. This is a side to the Slayer that he’s never seen before, and it’s totally baffling to him. So he remains quiet, staring down at her, willing her to either get away from him or just kiss him already.

‘Because it’s _wrong_!’ she whispers. Then she giggles and lets go, stepping around him.

Spike turns his head and looks at her. ‘I get this chip out, you and me are gonna have a confrontation!’ he growls, putting as much menace into his voice as he can.

‘Count on it,’ she says simply and walks away. 

Angry and frustrated, he spins around and throws his beer bottle in the direction of where she was standing a moment before, shattering it against the wall. Then he stalks out, coat billowing behind him. He stops in the alley outside, leaning his back against the wall, uncomfortably aware of the bulge in his trousers. It’s true, he’s had the occasional sexual thought about the Slayer. He’s a man, and who wouldn’t? But this, this is a completely different animal. Why would she tease him like this? Was she simply mocking him, or is there something else to this, something deeper? He lights a fag, puffing at it angrily. Bloody Slayer… 

Everything that’s gone wrong in his life is her fault. He was perfectly happy just running around in the world with Drusilla, killing people and drinking them dry, until he met her. Until he came to Sunnydale, and everything changed. Fucking Angelus and his grand doomsday plans, his power over Dru, forcing Spike to team up with the one person he wanted most of all dead, save perhaps his silly sod of a grandsire. That’s why Dru left him. That’s why she left him _twice_. All the Slayer’s fault. If it hadn’t been for her, he’d have the Gem of Amara right now. He’d be walking around in the sun, impervious to harm. And it’s the Slayer’s fault that those Initiative guys got hold of him too, implanted this bloody chip. Without it, he would have killed her long ago.

Only maybe he wouldn’t have. Because there’s something – the same something that made him join forces with her two years ago, and the same something that’s kept her from staking him for this long – that holds him back. In a very strange way, he’s quite enjoyed being one of the good guys, even though it’s not real. He’ll be damned (well, damnder than he already is, vampire and all) if he’ll ever admit that to anyone, though.

There’s a crashing noise from further down the alley, followed by a scream and the unmistakable sound of a vampire’s growl. Spike drops the remains of his cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it with his boot. Existential crisis? Nothing a good spot of violence won’t cure.


End file.
